Impulse
by Fireflies on a Lake
Summary: "Not so loud Anakin". Amazing what a life threatening situation does for ones disposition. The one time neither duty nor pride can come between them. A Fem!Obi-wan/Anakin oneshot.


**Impulse**

 **Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

 **Note:** I wanted to write a more tender-hearted moment between these two, but I realised the only way fem!Obi-wan would concede to that was in a life or death situation, where she was not thinking clearly. Hence this scenario came about.

Just a shout out to the guys who read, reviewed, favorited or followed Axis. Thanks guys!

sorry guys, if you noticed i had this up before but had to take it down, I had my first technical difficulty with fanfiction. still trying to figure out the odds and ends of this site. I apologize for the merry-go-round. I will not take this down again.

I have decided to post my one-shots individually for now, as I found there was no flow between the several one-shots I intended to write. If I write more than one chapter in a one-shot it has to be inter-connected, like I had done previously with "Axis". I like my writing to be as fluid as possible.

ok I apologize for waffling, so without further ado!

Hope you guys like it!

 **Summary:** "Not so loud Anakin". Amazing what a life threatening situation does for ones disposition. The one time neither duty nor pride can come between them. A Fem!Obi-wan/Anakin oneshot.

* * *

 **Impulse**

It seemed to Obi-wan, that no matter how well she planned out a mission, something always went wrong.

The result was always the same; she became entangled in a situation that she had completely unaccounted for.

Her current predicament being that she was stuck in an underground cave.

It was humid inside the cave. Obi-wan assumed that it was to be expected when trapped underneath massive debris of rock while deep underground.

It was extremely moist too, the thin air saturated with water vapour which seeped through the roof, walls and floor of the cave. Obi-wan could feel the dampness of the cave wall against her back as she leant against it for support.

It was also incredibly _dark_.

She could hear Anakin's deep breathing beside her and was able to see the large outline of his figure in the dim light of the emergency glow stick, and her own sense of the Force.

At least she wasn't alone.

It was a selfish thought, but she still found comfort in it.

Despite the fact that it was Anakin's fault they were trapped underground.

 _Another one of Anakin's improvised plans..._

They had been almost overwhelmed while defending against Droideka's in the tight space of the cave until Anakin in an act of desperation had released a large wave of raw Force energy which had caused the roof of the cave to collapse on the Droideka's.

The Droideka's had been destroyed but unfortunately it had also trapped Obi-wan and Anakin underground.

All things considered it could be a lot worse. They could be dead, just like the entire clone squad that had accompanied them on their almost suicidal mission through these caves to capture Nute Gunray.

 _I shouldn't speak too soon..._

They _would_ be dead if they didn't find a way out of this cave soon.

She supposed they could have used the Force to remove the debris, but neither of them were in any shape to attempt such a momentous task.

Obi-wan had sustained an abdominal wound from a previous engagement with the enemy, and Anakin was exhausted given all the raw energy he had expended through his use of the Force.

The thin and humid air of the cave provided a poor source of oxygen, and Obi-wan could feel a fever coming on as her body continued to sweat excessively, all the while her head was pounding.

It was only her connection to the Force that had kept her going this long as she had used it to push to her body past its natural limits.

But now she had pushed her body to the brink, and she was feeling the repercussions of it.

 _I have quite a literal bad feeling about this..._

She leaned her head back against the wall of the cave, and closed her eyes. Her head felt like it was being punctured by knives from the inside of her skull.

"Master?" Anakin's deep voice cut through her consciousness.

"Yes?" she replied weakly.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked concerned.

Obi-wan opened her eyes, and turned her head to see Anakin who leaned against the wall beside her.

Not that opening her eyes did much good as the glow stick did not offer much illumination, and she did not have the energy to reach out in the Force to enhance her night vision.

All she could see of Anakin in the dim lighting was an outline of his large figure, with one leg propped up, and the other stretched out.

"Oh I am never better" she said cheerfully; however the words came out raspy.

 _Nothing too major, just trapped under ground and now burning up with a fever_.

She could tell that Anakin was not convinced by any means. His presence in the Force confirmed as much, his concern for her shone through clearly, even as she was making no effort to sense him.

A sudden stabbing pain in Obi-wan's head caused her to close her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain. The sensation was so distracting that she had not even considered reaching out to the Force to soothe the worst of the pain.

"Master?" Anakin's voice sounded worried.

She did not respond, and instead grabbed her head in her hands as the throbbing pain became almost unbearable.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin's voice had risen in alarm.

 _You're not helping here Anakin..._

The stabbing sensation in her skull subsided, but her head continued to throb with a dull ache.

Obi-wan heard Anakin shuffling closer to her, and felt his shoulder brush against hers.

A moment later she felt a cool hand press against her forehead.

"Obi-wan! You're burning up!" Anakin cried.

Obi-wan opened her eyes slowly but she was unable to make out Anakin's figure as blurry spots obscured her vision in the already dark cave.

She made a half-hearted effort to tilt her head up in the direction where she thought Anakin was positioned to her right side.

"I'm alright Anakin" Obi-wan said weakly.

 _Don't worry about me...focus on getting out of this mess_.

She could sense Anakin's fear for her well-being in the Force, and she felt his mind brush against hers.

"No you're not Master you are sick! You require immediate medical attention" Anakin said vehemently. Even in her disorientated state Obi-wan could detect the underlying hysteria in his tone.

If she had possessed the energy she would have debated the logistics of how a person could possibly be able to receive medical attention while trapped by debris underground.

However Obi-wan was dedicating her remaining strength into trying to stay conscious as exhaustion and fever from her wound continued to take it's toll on her body.

She could feel herself slipping away with every passing moment.

The darkness ahead of her whirled as her head swayed slightly to the side only to fall against something sturdy and warm.

"Obi-wan!" she heard a male voice call.

The heightened volume of the voice caused her to wince, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

 _Just give me another minute or two..._

"Obi-wan!" the voice cried again, this time more urgent.

She came to the second time she heard her name called.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the illumination of the glow stick in front of her face, and she weakly brought her hand up in a feeble attempt to shield her eyes from the brightness of it.

The light appeared to be pulled away from her.

It took a moment for her gaze to make out her surroundings, and it was only then that she noticed a head inclined in her direction, and the shadows cast on his face from the light of the glow stick.

Anakin, her mind provided.

 _Oh_.

Realisation dawned on her. It was Anakin's shoulder that she was currently resting against.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin's voice was relieved.

"Not so loud Anakin" Obi-wan croaked as she turned her head slowly to look up at him, all the while her head remained against his shoulder.

In the light of the glow stick all she could see was one half of his face, the other cast in darkness.

She was so exhausted; she was sure that if she were to take her head off his shoulder that she would fall into his lap.

"Master you had me worried there, what happened?" Anakin asked concerned.

However none of the words fully registered in Obi-wan's dazed mind.

"What?" she mumbled.

She was distracted by her own Force senses. The Force was trying to tell her something. All she could discern was that it was something powerful, and it was close to her. _So close_.

"Master?" a voice interrupted her musings.

The face in her line of vision came closer to her, as it tilted down to be nearer to her own face.

 _Anakin_.

It was Anakin in the Force she had sensed, and in her weakened state he felt overwhelming.

His presence, his emotions, and _Force forbid_ his close proximity to her.

And now the Force was urging her to end the distance between them. To merge together. To become _one_.

She was never one to deny the Will of the Force.

And so she did as the Force bid her.

Reaching a trembling hand up, she touched one side of Anakin's face, cupping his cheek. It was the side of his face cast in shadow, and so she was unable to see her own hand.

The gentle touch sent electric shocks up her arm, but she did not remove her hand.

She felt Anakin's body tense against her.

"Obi-wan! What are you..." Anakin was aghast.

Even with half his face cast in darkness she could tell he looked alert and shocked.

She could feel it in the Force as she stretched her mind out toward his, and opened herself up to him.

Anakin, in his shock offered no resistance to her. He let her into his mind.

Their consciousness became joined; no longer separate but two halves of the same whole.

Obi-wan tilted her head up towards Anakin, who became absolutely still.

"Not so loud Anakin" she whispered as she gently brushed her lips against his.

At first she felt Anakin stiffen, but then he relaxed, and responded. She felt Anakin rest a hand at the base of her neck, drawing her closer to him.

He wrapped his consciousness around hers in the Force. She felt his shock and amazement turn to happiness.

Their presences melded together and the Force welcomed it.

And this time there were no barriers between them.

No duty, no pride, no secrets.

Just him and her.

Anakin and Obi-wan.

In the Force they became _one_.

She did not know where she ended and he began.

His breath was her breath.

Her mind, his mind.

His feelings were her feelings.

After what seemed like forever Obi-wan gently pulled her face away from his, and fully leant against his shoulder.

The Force seemed alight with joy. It was pleased with her.

"Anakin" she whispered.

She was not entirely sure what the word meant, but the Force responded happily to it when she said it.

"Obi-wan" it called to her softly.

"I will get us out of here I swear it"

She could sense the Force enfolding her, and protecting her.

"I will protect you"

It felt secure and warm.

And so she surrendered herself over to it as she slipped into darkness.


End file.
